


Lance likes Nice Things

by CannibalFood



Series: Lance Retrospective [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depressed Lance (Voltron), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalFood/pseuds/CannibalFood
Summary: Ever get the feeling that you think too deeply about the way people are and why they do certain things? This is the first part in a series about Lance and Feelings.





	Lance likes Nice Things

Lance likes nice things. He enjoys taking care of himself, and he didn't care who knew it. Looking this good took a lot of work and he wasn't afraid to show it off. He exfoliated twice a week and did a face mask whenever he could. So what if he enjoyed a little pampering. It was something he enjoyed, and he worked hard, so he deserved to feel a little spoiled. His mantra was always fake it until you make it. It’s common when you’re depressed. If you feel like crap on the inside, then look good on the outside. There were some people that were the same inside and out, but Lance wasn't like that. He enjoyed making others happy. That was the kind of thing that made him happy. He liked flirting, even if nothing came of it. Flirting was another way of giving compliments, making someone laugh or giggle. Or putting a smile on someone’s face.

He liked painting his nails, because they could change. Nothing like glitter to add something sparkly your hands to brighten up that disposition. Even in if you’re dying inside, no one can tell if you take care of yourself. Some people don’t understand that on the other end of the depression spectrum, that overworking yourself can be just as dangerous.

His teammates didn't believe that he worked hard. They just saw him as a burden. And why couldn't he be as good as the others. He wasn't a leader like Shiro, good at sword fighting like Keith, he wasn't smart like Pidge or Hunk. He was just there. And that was okay. At least that’s what he kept telling himself.

He had worked so hard to get into the Garrison, and he only made cargo pilot. And yes, it hurt. He remembered those late nights studying in Hunk’s room. Giving it his all only to come up short. But he kept at it. And when Keith left he had his chance.

His mama always told him to present himself the way he wants the world to see him. And everything was just so hard. Getting up was hard. Brushing his teeth was hard. Some days he didn't have the energy to do anything. He just wanted to stay in bed, curled into himself. He wants to go home. He wants to see his mom, his siblings and imagine that he’s somewhere where people love him and like him. But here he is, where no one appreciates him, no one knows how hard it is to get up every day.

But still, he does. Because it’s routine. He will get up. Brush his teeth. Wash his face mask off. Shower. Get dressed. Then prepare for another day.

Little things get him through the day. Even if it’s something small like painting his nails. Taking care of himself helps. Because no one will do it, if he doesn't. He misses knitting and sewing. He misses calming mindless activities. There’s nothing like stitching if you want to keep your hands busy. He’s depressed, and he doesn't have anything to keep his mind off it. He lays in bed some days, if they have nothing to do. The only reason why he gets up at all, is because there is something to do.

He doesn't think of rest, he just thinks of down time as an off button. He doesn't get up for anything, he just lays there, curled into himself. No one asks what he does all day. If they do, which is rare, he’ll just laugh and say he was doing a spa day. Self-care is important to him. Because these days, it’s all he has.


End file.
